Battle of Area 11
The Battle of Area 11 was a massive battle between the Coalition of Volunteers and the Mass-Divers. Background As the GBN Administration was unable to punish the Mass-Divers due to a lack of proof of their use of the cheating tool, the Break Decal, Kyoya Kujo, with help from Rommel, assembled the Coalition of Volunteers to stop them. As the Coalition was formed, an agent from Rommel's 7th Panzer Division met in game with the mastermind of the Break Decal, and by extension the Mass-Divers, to try to identify him, but was shot and forcefully logged out by the mastermind. The agent's forced logout point was identified by the Game Master as the beginner's server Area 11, and more specifically at a Lagrange 4 resource satellite (which resembles the asteroid base Pezun). Since it was located in the beginner server, experienced players of the Coalition cannot enter, but the Game Master agreed to use his authority to grant the them access. Kyoya also requested the Game Master to sealed off access to the server once the Coalition's members have all entered, and the latter acceded. Kyoya then messaged the Coalition's members about the location and time of battle with the mastermind of the Mass-Divers. Battle The Coalition arrived in Area 11 and its members were warned by Kyoya that they cannot return if they were shot down. The Mass-Divers had got wind of the Coalition's move and emerged en-masse from the resource satellite to intercept them. The Coalition launched a first strike, attacking the Mass-Divers with a barrage of beam fire. The Mass-Divers returned fire, and Rommel ordered the Coalition's defense team, which comprised of various Divers including himself, Magee, Tigerwolf, Shahryar, Yukio Hidaka, Momoka Yashiro and Koichi Nanase, to move to the front and clear a route for the assault team. As the defense team went head to head with the Mass-Divers, the assault team, which comprised of Kyoya, Randy, Riku Mikami, Sarah (accompanying Riku in the GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace), Ayame and many others, entered the asteroid base. While moving down a corridor, Sarah noted that Riku should take a different route and after receiving permission from Kyoya, Riku headed down that path. The path Kyoya took lead him and the others to a trap, and Randy's TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero was destroyed by a ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam piloted by a mercenary hired by the mastermind. As the mastermind watched the battles unfold, he was alerted that the 00 Diver Ace was getting closer to his exact location and to stop it, he ordered his spy, Ayame, to attack 00 Diver Ace. As Kyoya hid from the mercenary and his overwhelming firepower, upset over the latter's disregard for the game, Ayame forced Riku to fight her. In her sorrow, she explained how she got tangled up with the mastermind. Despite her betrayal, Riku and Sarah reassured Ayame that they were still teammates. However, this was interrupted by the arrival of another mercenary piloting a AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type. Having a change of heart, Ayame attacked the mercenary, allowing Riku and Sarah to proceed to the mastermind's location. Kyoya eventually defeated the first mercenary, and outside the resource satellite, Tigerwolf and Shahryar defeated a third mercenary piloting a AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus and headed inside the satellite. Using the RX-Zeromaru's NinTo-Do System, Ayame defeated the second mercenary but her tactic also damaged her own Gunpla. Riku and Sarah confronted the mastermind in his control room. Cryptically, the mastermind described the GBN as a travesty and condemned its players for not knowing what the true Gunpla Battle is, thus the entire game must be wiped out. When Sarah asked him why he was crying, it set him off terribly and at that moment, Kyoya, Shahryar and Tigerwolf arrived. Tigerwolf attempted to apprehend him, but he escaped, revealing his identity as a guest Diver whose avatar is a purple Haro. The mastermind then launched in a larger than normal MA-08 Big Zam, splitting the resource satellite in two. Activating one last Break Decal and setting it to its final phase, the mastermind took over the other Mass-Divers' Gunplas and used them to amplify and diffuse the Break Decal signal from the Big Zam. As a result of this, strange lightnings appeared everywhere, they were then identified by the Game Master as a bug that was infiltrating the GBN’s Main Program and erasing system data. Furthermore, it had leaked to another server even though the server the Coalition was in should have been isolated, and was spreading faster than the GBN Administration can control it. The Game Master estimated that at this rate, the Break Decal bug would affect all servers and caused the entire game to collapse. In the Big Zam, the mastermind declared that ‘Judgement Day’ had arrived for GBN, and admitted that he would have been content on letting this server collapsed, but he didn't expect the entire game to be infected by his test of the enhanced Break Decal. With time running out, Shahryar, Tigerwolf and many others distracted the Mass-Divers while Kyoya and Rommel each led a team and attacked the Big Zam from different sides. Kyoya's team fired at the Big Zam, but their beams were deflected by its I-Field. Kyoya and Rommel then attacked the Big Zam at zero range, but their attacks proved futile. Just as the situation seems hopless, Kyoya rallied everyone not to give up. As Riku voiced his desire to protect GBN, his console glows, and Sarah told him the 00 Diver Ace was reacting to his strong feelings and wanted to release its power. Riku activated the Trans-Am System and attacked Big Zam at zero range, but his attacks were also useless. However, Riku's determination inspired everyone else to keep going and they go all out on the Big Zam. Expressing her desire to remain in GBN and be with the various friends she made, Sarah reacted to the Coalition's desire to protect the GBN world and unconsciously unleashed her full power, causing the 00 Diver ACe to generate a pair of Trans-Am Wings. The 00 Diver Ace then flew over to the Big Zam, and draped its Trans-Am wings over it. To the mastermind's shock, the Big Zam can't move and the wings also nullified the Break Decal’s effects, undoing the damage caused by the bug. Tigerwolf and Shahryar then unleashed their strongest attacks and managed to damage the Big Zam. Kyoya followed up with his ‘EX Calibur’ attack, before Riku finished the fight, charging right through the Big Zam, destroying it. The Game Master then congratulated Kyoya on a job well done, and remarked that they can rest easy now. Kyoya then declared the Coalition's mission complete. Aftermath Though the mastermind wasn't captured, the log data of the battle was used to create a patch to prevent future Break Decal usage. Ashamed of her actions, Ayame ceased contact with the Build Divers. Meanwhile, the mastermind was angered over his loss and challenged Riku to a one-on-one Gunpla Battle using the old GPD system in exchange for the Gunpla Ayame sought to recover from him. Riku won the battle and the Gunpla was returned to Ayame's old force, the Le Chat Noir, and Ayame finally identified herself as a member of Build Divers. Riku's 00 Diver Ace was badly damaged in the fight and rebuilt into the GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky. Unbeknownst to everyone then, a major effect of the battle was the spreading of "Sarah factors" across all servers of GBN, leading to Sarah's growth having a severe negative effect on the game that surpassed that of the Break Decal. References